


The New Fae King and his Vampire: Vampires in London: The Return

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Vampires In London [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Liam Wilder, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fighting, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Fae magic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, V.I.L., Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sex, Vampire council member, Vampires, Vampires in London, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Takes place before Samantha is brought into the picture.There have been numerous attempts on Mycroft's life,the fae people seem to be able to accept Liam because he is half Fae but asking them to accept his love Mycroft apparently is too much. Liam and Mycroft are relaxing in their new home in the Fae world, finally a moment of peace to themselves.





	The New Fae King and his Vampire: Vampires in London: The Return

Liam sat across from Mycroft in his natural hot spring bath. Being the King of the Fae had its perks, and this bathroom was definitely one of them. The bath was made of natural semi-precious gemstones such as rose quartz, obsidian, citrine and many others. One of his handmaids had informed him that the bathroom was enchanted. The bath filled with the water from an underground hot spring located just under the castle. Liam only had to utter a couple of words and it would fill magically. Another perk was the wall in which the bath was connected to. If Liam said the right incantation he could view parts of the castle like a security camera. Or with the utterance of another incantation, it acted as a window, giving him a spectacular view of his kingdom below.

Liam gave a soft contented sigh. One of his feet was currently grasped in Mycroft's hands, and despite his mate being mentally preoccupied he still delivered an expert foot massage. No surprise there really, Mycroft did everything expertly, and Liam did mean _everything_.

 

In a blink, Liam had pulled his foot free and was straddling Mycroft's lap. He wrapped his arms around his stiff lover’s neck, looking into his grey-colored eyes, “Take me, I need to feel your hands on me.” Letting his eyes drift close he imagined what he wanted. In a voice gone soft with need, Liam whispered, “Touching me, kissing me, tasting me.” Opening his eyes he stared right into Mycroft's, “Fucking me.”

Liam felt Mycroft’s interest raise. He knew his man so well; Mycroft always played at being hard and snobby, but Liam knew there was a fire that raged just beneath his surface and that it only took the right words or actions to make Mycroft lose all decorum. And he liked when Mycroft lost his cool.

Smiling at his beloved he ground his hips down, rubbing his bottom against Mycroft's growing erection. “Please boo, we haven’t been alone like this in so long, I need you.” Liam watched with satisfaction as Mycroft’s eyes turned the dark grey of a winter storm.

“I wish you wouldn't call me that. I’ve told you that before Liam.”

Inwardly Liam laughed as Mycroft took the bait, he knew Mycroft hated to be called boo.

“Sorry love, it’s just an endearment.”

“Yes, but it's one you use without bias, everyone is boo to you.”

Lowering his head he nuzzled at Mycroft’s neck, “Maybe so, but you’re my only Mymy.” Mycroft scoffed. “Or would you prefer I let just any Tom, Dick and Harry have a go at me as well? So everyone is equal.”

Liam squeaked in surprised as Mycroft flipped him over onto his back, one hand loosely wrapped around his neck as the taller man settled between his thighs.

“You’re playing with fire my little dragonfly.” Voice dropping seductively Mycroft added, “You’re mine Liam, don’t joke about letting others have you.” And then Mycroft’s mouth was on him in a punishing kiss. Their teeth clicked roughly before Liam had time to open his mouth to give Mycroft access. Liam revealed in the heated onslaught, wrapping his legs around Mycroft, arching up into him. Mycroft bit him none too gently on the shoulder, provoking a small gasp and shudder from his body. “Please Mymy…”

Liam was answered with the feel of Mycroft’s fingers at his entrance working him open. He moaned, it had been too long since he and Mycroft had the time to be intimate. The pressures of being crowned The Fae King, Moriarty's demise, looking out for John, the attempts on Mycroft's life and now the threat of The Dark Mother hung over his head. He tried to clear his mind and enjoy the feel of his lover pleasing him, kissing along his shoulder, nipping with his fangs. He loved Mycroft with ever fibre of his being and he would go to Hell and back for this man. Moreover, he had no doubt that Mycroft would do the same for him.

“Stop thinking so hard, you keep tensing up.” Mycroft admonished looking down into his eyes.

“Then make me stop.” Liam challenged forcing a smile to spread across his face.  

Mycroft didn’t disappoint, again flipping Liam over so that this time he was on his knees, half in and half out of the hot water. Unable to resist teasing, Liam looked over his shoulder and wiggled his arse suggestively. And when Mycroft gripped his hips roughly, growled low and pushed inside him in one swift clean stroke, Liam saw stars.

Mycroft started a fast pace that splashed water over the side of the ornate tub. Liam cried out in pleasure he loved when Mycroft let loose and let his inner beast free. But, he also loved when Mycroft was tender with him, loving him slowly, practically worshiping his body. The only thing he did not like was the fact that Mycroft was a quiet lover. There was no screaming and loud moaning with him, he showed his enjoyment nonverbally, nails digging deep into Liam’s skin, toes curling, biting his lip, the look in his eyes. Liam himself was quite verbal, but he and Mycroft _were_ opposites.

Liam threw his head back, moaning loudly, working himself back onto Mycroft’s thick cock. His love wasn’t very long but he made up for it in girth and skill. Mycroft leant forward, wrapping an arm around Liam’s middle holding him to him as he thrust deeply and sucked a purple bruise on the back of his neck. “Mmmm….Mycroft, Aaah...baby yes...yessssss...fuck yes!”

Liam could feel Mycroft's thrust becoming more urgent, he was close. Smiling to himself Liam dropped his back, arching deeply, crying out when Mycroft slipped deeper still.

 

Liam felt air swoosh past his face, opening, his eyes he saw 4 men in the bathroom, one with a bow and arrow aimed at his Mymy.

Reacting on instinct he pushed back hard against Mycroft throwing him off balance and back into the tub out of immediate danger, just as another arrow split the air right where Mycroft had been.

The men all had on elaborate masks hiding their faces, so they had obviously hoped to sneak in the room, murder his mate and sneak back out had they? Liam vaulted from the tub landing on the assassin with the bow. Absently he heard when Mycroft came up from under the water sputtering and when he jumped from the tub himself, attacking the closest man. Liam noticed a knife at his attacker’s side pulling it swiftly from the sheath he cut the man's throat and moved on to help Mycroft, he was holding his own even though the other three men had decided to take him on all at once. Liam kicked the man closest to him, sending him flying into the wall hard. Liam rushed the man before he had time to recover, gripping his head in his hands he twisted, breaking his neck.

This was the fifth attempt on Mycroft's life since coming here, after the last time Liam had thought he had dissuaded any more attempts; he saw now he was wrong and would need a harsher punishment than death.

Mycroft cried out. Liam turned his focus to the two men left. They had somehow gotten Mycroft to the ground and one man had cut him. And the other’s hand was raised in the air ready to stab his lover. Snatching up a discarded arrow Liam tackled him driving the arrow through his heart. The last man seeing this tried to make it to the door when it slammed shut on him, trapping him inside. Liam, uncaring of his nudity stalked over to the man who fell to his knees in supplication.

“Please your highness, make it a quick death.”

Liam’s eyes glowed red, his vampire rising to the surface, invited out to play by the brashness of these men trying to kill his Mymy while they made love. No, he would _not_ make it a quick death, he would make an example of the man before him.

 

Liam raised his hand before him and made a tight fist, the man began choking and gasping for air. Liam continued to phantom choke the man until he passed out falling to the floor. Turning he rushed to Mycroft’s side, his wound was already healing but Liam could see there would be a scar. There shouldn’t have been any trace of the wound once healed. This worried Liam, what had they cut Mymy with? And had they stabbed him, would it have caused permanent damage as if Mycroft was a simple human man?

“Are you okay baby?” Liam cradled Mycroft’s face in his hands and placed kisses all over his face, trying to calm himself; now the adrenaline was fading and he shook with fear and anger.

“I’m fine Liam. You know I was never really much of a fighter, but you, you were magnificent.” Liam allowed Mycroft to kiss him tenderly. “There is blood on you, are you hurt?” Mycroft questioned running his hands over Liam to appease his own worry.

“I’m fine baby.” Liam leant forward rubbing their noses together. This was a close call, he needed to send Mycroft away until he dealt with the threat in his kingdom. If something happened to Mycroft… Liam let the thought fade away because he didn’t want to think about life without his big friendly giant.

“Why did you leave that one alive?”

“It’s time for them to learn not to fuck with me and what’s mine.”

Mycroft gave one of his patented tight-lipped smiles. “So I’m yours, am I?”

Liam fisted a hand in Mycroft's hair and kissed him quickly. “Yes.”

Hopping up Liam held a hand out to Mycroft to help him up. Mycroft groaned and held his side as he did. The bleeding had stopped but there now appeared to be a bit of bruising around the scar.

 

Liam turned to gather up the weapons scattered around the room and on the bodies when Mycroft smacked him on the arse. Looking over his shoulder in surprise Liam saw the look in Mycroft's eyes. It was raw and full of need and it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

“I’m not done with you, Liam. When we finish cleaning up this- interruption you will ride me until you can’t move a muscle, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal, boo thang,” Liam replied giving a sad smile.

Mycroft crossed over to him. “What? What is it?”

“I have to send you away. I can’t have these people taking shots at you. And I need to teach them a lesson, flush all the would-be assassins out before I can feel comfortable with you being here.”

“No. We are stronger together.”

Turning from Mycroft so he wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes Liam started stacking the weapons in a corner. “Mycroft, tonight was close, too close. I can’t-” Liam sniffled, unable to hold in the emotions threatening to drive him to his knees. “I can’t lose you Mymy. You have to go while I clean house.”

Liam started when Mycroft wrapped his arms around him pulling him in, his back against his chest. They stood like that for some time, quiet, holding on to one another until then heard their one survivor moan as he started to wake up.

Fury whipped through Liam, he marched over to the man kicking him in the gut hard and then dragging him over the tub, forcing his head beneath the water. The man fought against him, thrashing and flailing his arms. Liam simply placed a knee in the middle of his back pulling his head out of the water for several seconds and then shoving it back under again.

“You might want to take it easy love, if you have other plans for him.”

Mycroft was right of course. Liam let the man go and watched dispassionately as the man coughed and struggled for air. When he seemed to have gotten himself under control Liam grabbed him by his hair and brought the man’s head down hard meeting his knee. The man started wheezing, his nose clearly broken.

Squatting down Liam smiled coldly at the man, “Hey boo. You messed with the wrong one, boy do I have plans for you.”


End file.
